


[IMAGE] Pieta in Steel

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Image Post, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: In whose armsthe godlose his waytalking to himself-Automatic Poetry Generator,So damp in the earth, 2017Pictured: Sawtooth mourns over Brobot's shattered chassis in dramatic grey-and-white lighting. Brobot is missing his head and has a hole in his chest. The pose is vaguely reminiscent of a pieta sculpture.





	[IMAGE] Pieta in Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValorousOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValorousOwl/gifts).



> Sawtooth/Brobot for [valorousowl](http://valorousowl.tumblr.com/) or ValorousOwl.


End file.
